No soy una niña Neji-niisan
by Safamantica
Summary: Hinata frunce el ceño. Él siempre la trataba como si fuera una niña, ella le demostraría que ya había crecido lo suficiente. *Oneshot /NejiHina*


.

.

.

Hinata se sentía algo rara cerca de Neji.

Ella lo miró atentamente, incapaz de apartar su mirada del castaño sentado a su lado.

Sus ojos fueron a parar a los labios de él, Neji mordía el lápiz en su boca, totalmente concentrado en el libro que tenía sobre la mesa.

El Hyuga sintió la mirada de su prima. Él la miró algo preocupado.

\- ¿Sucede algo Hinata-sama? - preguntó el mayor. Hinata habría hecho una mueca si no fuera porque estaba muy concentrada en el movimiento de sus labios, Neji siempre la llamaba "sama" aunque fuera un año mayor que ella, por cuestiones familiares, pero Hinata no lo tomo en cuenta en ese momento – Estás roja – declaró Neji entrecerrando los ojos. Hinata parpadeó, ella volteó la mirada totalmente avergonzada.

Negó con la cabeza varias veces.

\- N-no, no es nada Neji-niisan – dijo exaltada la peliazul. Él arqueo la ceja.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos cuando Neji le puso la mano en la frente y se acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro.

Ella se sonrojo fuertemente.

\- Estás caliente Hinata-sama. Creo que tienes fiebre – dijo Neji aprensivo. Era verdad Hinata podía sentir su rostro en llamas pero no era por culpa de una fiebre. Neji se levantó de la silla – Acuéstate Hinata-sama, yo iré a por algo para bajar tu temperatura – él había entrado en su modo protector. Hinata salió de su estupor y entrecerró los ojos, ahí iba él otra vez. Neji llevó una mano a su barbilla, pensativo – Quizás sea un resfriado, debo hacer una sopa, o quizás jugo de naranja con un aperitivo nutritivo, o tal vez... - Hinata seguía sentada, ella le tomó la mano para que él se detuviera. Neji la miró algo sorprendido.

La peliazul se sonrojo avergonzada con su impulso. Ella lo soltó y miró al suelo.

\- Es-estoy bien Neji-niisan - aseguró la ojiperla. Hinata no notó el imperceptible sonrojo de Neji.

~ Es demasiado tierna ~ pensó el castaño.

Ella lo llamaba hermano mayor porque habían crecido juntos como hermanos pero las cosas que pasaban por la mente de Hinata últimamente no podía ser considerada ideal entre parientes.

\- ¿Estás segura? - preguntó aun preocupado, ella seguía roja.

Hinata asintió varias veces.

\- Sí, no te preocupes, sigamos estudiando, por favor - pidió apresurada tratando de desviar su atención a otro asunto.

Neji vacilante aceptó.

* * *

.

.

Hinata suspiró.

Ella apoyaba su cabeza en su mano mientras miraba por la ventana a Neji en la clase de educación física.  
Ella estaba en el segundo piso, su maestro aún no llegaba, Kakashi-sensei siempre se retrasaba con disculpas banales.

Neji se quitó la camisa en medio al campo, ellos jugaban al aire libre por lo que el calor era terrible en un día tan soleado.

Hinata jadeó.

Las chicas de la clase de Neji enloquecieron.

\- ¿Qué miras Hinata-chan? - preguntó Sakura tirándose sobre su espalda.

Hinata se sonrojo pero no apartó la mirada de ese magnifico cuerpo sudado, Neji la mataría si seguía haciendo esas cosas.

Sakura siguió la mirada de Hinata, la pelirosa sonrió maliciosa.

\- Ho ho, pero mira que tenemos aquí, Hinata-chan - se burló coqueta la ojijade.

Hinata apartó la mira del cuerpo del Hyuga.

\- No-no es lo que crees Sakura-chan - trató de negar la peliazul.

Sakura la apretó más entre sus brazos.

\- Vamos admítelo Hinata-chan. Estás enamorada de Neji-kun - susurró en su oído la pelirosa. Sakura vio divertida las orejas de Hinata adquirir varios tonos de rojo. El cuerpo de Hinata sobrecalentó.

\- Yo -yo -yo ...- Hinata había sido descubierta. Ella estaba enamorada de su primo. Hinata suspiró, no había forma de negarlo, seguramente estaba escrito en todo su rostro - Es mi primo Sakura-chan, además él sólo me ve como una niña que debe proteger de todo - dijo resignada la peliazul mirando con el ceño fruncido a su primo.

\- Pues creo que debes intentar algo antes de rendirte, sino alguien más lo hará Hina-chan - aconsejó la Haruno antes de volver a su asiento. Kakashi había llegado.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

Neji había hecho un gol con ayuda de Lee y Tenten, la unica chica que jugaba, la castaña se acercó al Hyuga sonriendo y ellos chocaron los cinco en modo de comenmorar el gol.

Quizás Sakura tenía razón, no debería rendirse antes de intentar.

Neji alzo la mirada hacía la clase de Hinata.

Tenten sonrió.

\- ¿Buscando a tu _amor_? - ronroneo burlona la castaña - Ya te dije que debes confesarte Neji - dijo Tenten poniendo las manos en la cintura.

Neji se sonrojo al ser descubierto.

Él suspiró resignado, no era algo que podía negar, quizás lo llevaba escrito en la frente junto a su tatuaje.

\- Soy sólo su guardián, sin contar que es mi prima Tenten - Neji hizo una mueca - Además me ve sólo como un hermano mayor, siempre llamándome "nii-san" - dijo con las cejas fruncidas.

\- Oh vamos, en tu clan es normal el matrimonio entre primos - puntuó ella. Neji hizo una mueca sonrojándose otra vez - No podrás usar esas clases de apoyo como excusa para estar cerca de ella por siempre - declaró ella -¿Qué excusas tendrás para estar a solas con ella cuando se terminen las clases? - preguntó cruzando sus brazos la chica - Es mejor que lo intentes antes que alguien te la quite - aconsejó la castaña.

Neji frunció el ceño al ver a Naruto acercarse a Hinata.

El rubio sonreía tímidamente rascándose la cabeza, le estaba pidiendo algo referente a la materia, Hinata le sonrió gentilmente.

Neji apretó las manos irritado, él era contra el "NaruHina".

 *****Imaginación de Neji*****

~ Si Hinata apareciera con un novio~

Hinata le sonríe brillantemente.

\- Neji-niisan quiero que conozcas a mí novio - dice la peliazul inocentemente.

Naruto aparece sonriendo.

\- Ahora somos como cuñados Neji, dattebayo! -

La mandíbula de Neji cae al suelo.

Hinata se retira a los brazos de Naruto, los dos salen riendo alegremente.

Neji cae de rodillas al suelo y levanta una mano en dirección de los enamorados que salían por la puerta.

\- HINATA-SAMA - grita el castaño lamentando exageradamente.

 *****Imaginación de Neji*****

Neji frunce el ceño.

\- No dejare que eso pase - dijo determinado el castaño. Tenten sonrió.

\- Así se habla! - dijo antes de pegarle en la espalda y reír fuertemente.

\- ¿Qué sucede Hinata-chan ? - preguntó Naruto al ver que el ceño fruncido de la ojiperla mientras miraba hacía afuera otra vez.

Ella parpadeó.

\- Oh! lo siento Naruto-kun, no es nada - dijo la peliazul volviendo a sonreír.

Naruto se sonrojo levemente. Hace meses que la peliazul no se desmayaba cuando él se acercaba, tampoco tartamudeaba o se ruborizaba completamente. Eso era porque ella tenía a otra persona en su mente y corazón.

* * *

.

\- ¿ Ustedes creen qué funcionará? - preguntó la chica avergonzada hacía sus amigas.

\- Sí, sí, tú no te preocupes, ese cuerpo hermoso que tienes hará que él no te vea más como una niña, no hay forma de hacerlo - dijo Ino sonriendo y mirando de pies a cabeza a Hinata en el vestidor. Sakura estaba a su lado.  
\- Sólo necesitas pasar a su lado mientras vamos al gimnasio - dijo gatunamente la pelirosa

Hinata frotó sus piernas, el shorts de gimnasio era rojo y muy corto, la remera blanca se apretaba en sus pechos, su pelo estaba recogido de lado.

Ella miraba al suelo completamente roja. Al contrario de las otras chicas ella no usaba ese uniforme en educación física, ella usaba la sudadera y el pantalón largo rojo, tenía sus razones para hacerlo.

Las chicas empezaron a caminar por el pasillo dirigiéndose al gimnasio.

Los chicos se detenían a dar una segunda mirada a la chica peliazul que trataba de esconderse tras sus amigas.

\- Ahí viene, ahí viene - dijo Sakura sacando a Hinata de tras suyo y poniéndola adelante.

Neji venia ignorando el discurso sobre juventud de Lee, que emocionado no paraba de hablar.

El castaño se detuvo completamente al notar a Hinata.

~¿Pero qué...? ~ él abrió los ojos como platos.

Ganas de estrecharla contra la pared y pasar las manos por ese cuerpo no le faltaron al Hyuga.

Pero Neji hizo algo diferente.

A la velocidad de la luz consiguio una chamarra enorme y se la puso encima.

Una gotita cayo por la frente de Sakura e Ino.

Hinata miró asombrada a su primo cubriéndola completamente con una chamarra, Neji envió miradas asesinas a todos los chicos que miraban a Hinata, los chicos se asustaron y miraron a otro lado.

Hinata hizo puchero.

Debió haberlo imaginado.

\- Neji-niisan!¿Qué haces? - Hinata trató de zafarse de Neji. No había forma él seguiría tratándola como una niña.

Neji frunció el ceño.

\- Te resfriarás Hinata-sama , ¿Qué haces usando eso? - preguntó Neji, él envió más unas miradas a los chicos que insistían en mirarla. Para él ningún par de ojos era digno de mirar ese fascinante cuerpo.

Hinata frunció el ceño. Hacía un calor de más de 30º grados, no habría forma de pescar un resfriado en semejante clima.

\- Es el uniforme de gimnasia Neji-niisan - dijo haciendo un tierno puchero junto a su ceño fruncido.

~ Buen punto Hinata ~ pensaron orgullosas las amigas de la peliazul.

Neji se perdió unos segundos en ese puchero, sintió enormes ganas de morder ese labio inferior tan tentador. Él se sonrojo imperceptiblemente.

\- No interesa Hinata-sama, usarás eso hoy - dijo imperturbable Neji, cerrando completamente la chamarra.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos.

Alrededor de ellos sus compañeros los miraban con conformidad, estaban acostumbrados a esos momentos sobreprotectores y celosos de Neji Hyuga.

Hinata se fue pisando fuerte y con humo saliendo por las orejas.

¿Por qué siempre la trataba cómo una niña? Ella le mostraría que ya había crecido lo suficiente.

Neji miró a todos lados comprobando si no quedaba ningún pervertido observando a _su_ Hinata-sama.

Satisfecho él sonrió y siguió su camino volviendo a ignorar el discurso de Lee que había empezado con toda energía.

* * *

.

.

Neji en su apartamento estaba esperando a Hinata para las clases de apoyo. Él había decidido vivir solo en ese apartamento con el argumento de crecer por su cuenta, Hiashi aceptó ya que sabía que Neji era bastante maduro para su edad, vivir en otro lado no quitó sus obligaciones como protector de Hinata ya que él había nacido en la rama secundaria de la familia, pero eso a Neji ya no le importaba, aun sin esa obligación él protegería a la dulce peliazul.

Neji era un genio, y no que Hinata no fuera inteligente pero últimamente había estado demasiado distraída en clases, Hiashi al notar que sus notas caían irónicamente y sin saberlo le ordenó que tuviera clases de apoyo con el motivo de su distracción, algo que Neji aceptó con mucho gustó.

El Hyuga miró el reloj algo ansioso, él suspiró y se acomodó los lentes, aun faltaba para que Hinata llegará. Neji no escuchó la puerta abrirse, Hinata tenía la llave de su apartamento.

Él volteó la cabeza al oír pasos acercándose, jadeó al ver a Hinata.

Ella tenía el pelo atado en una cola alta dejando su cuello blanco al descubierto, no había venido con su habitual chamarra y llevaba una falda simples.

Ella caminó elegantemente hacía él.

\- Lamento la demora Neji-niisan - dijo con una sonrisa suave.

Neji voltó la mirada con la mejilla ruborizada.

\- Hn - él sólo gruñó en respuesta, no podía seguir mirándola sería un peligro para su cordura.

Ella se sentó a su lado en la silla y ellos empezaron a estudiar.

.

.

Hinata hizo un puchero.

Neji siquiera la miraba más que lo necesario.

 _" - Sólo sácate esas ropas enormes, si él te vestida así seguramente no podrá controlarse - dijo Ino "_

Hinata recordó el consejo de su amiga, pero no estaba dando resultado.

Había tratado todo, inclinarse un poco más, acercarse hasta tocarlo, morder su labio algunas veces y más algunas cosas, todo tenía que parecer movimientos inocentes, Ino dijo que él no podría resistirse si ella hacía eso, pero Neji parecía alejarse cada vez que se acercaba y voltear la mirada cada vez que se mordía el labio inferior.

Ella chasqueó la lengua internamente.

 _" - Cualquier cosa si eso no funciona tienes la arma secreta - dijo Sakura._

 _-_ ¿ _Arma secreta ? - preguntó inclinando la cabeza la peliazul._

 _Ellas asintieron._

 _\- Debes... "_

Hinata se sonrojo completamente, realmente sería capaz de hacer eso, ella miró al castaño sentado a su lado.

Neji se pasó la mano por el pelo en ese momento. Hinata lo observó detenidamente, sus pestañas largas, su tez blanca, sus labios tentadores, sus lentes que lo dejaban aún más serio y esa camisa roja con los primeros botones abiertos.

Era demasiado atractivo, demasiado seductor.

Todo en él era provocativo, parecía llamarla y burlarse de su resistencia de caer ante la tentación.

\- Hinata-sama creo que aquí deberías... - Neji se volteó para avisar algo del libro pero fue interrumpido por los labios de Hinata que se chocaron con los suyos, el lápiz en su mano cayo al suelo y él abrió los ojos como platos totalmente sorprendido.

Hinata había caído primero en la tentación.

Sí, ella era capaz de hacer lo que tenía rondando su mente por tanto tiempo.

Ella se levantó de la silla y subió sobre él, Neji estaba aturdido.

\- Espera Hinata, ¿qué...? - Hinata volvió a interrumpirlo, si paraba ahora, perdería su valentía y retrocedería avergonzada completamente. Neji gimió levemente cuando ella se movió acomodándose sobre él.

Había pasado todo el tiempo tratando de controlar sus ganas de arrancarle la ropa y besar sus labios hasta cansarse, pero seguramente Hinata era peligrosa para su cordura y en este momento Neji arrojaría todo al diablo porque no podía resistirse más a esos labios.

El castaño la correspondió vorazmente queriendo saborear esos labios suaves, la apretó por las nalgas más contra él. La excitación de Neji era evidente, los dos soltaron un gemido suave simultáneamente, él aprovechó para meter su lengua y ir un poco más allá en las sensaciones.

Esos labios le sabían a gloría, y un poco de canela.

¿Eran sus cuerpos o el ambiente que tenía la temperatura alta?

Hinata tenía las manos rodeando el cuello del castaño, ella llevó la mano hasta el pecho de él donde los botones estaban abiertos, Neji se estremeció bajo su toque delicado, las manos de ella se sentían como fuego mientras paseaba por su piel.

 _ **Hay algo en ti que me hace sentir una mujer peligrosa**_  
 _ **Hay algo en ti hay algo**_  
 _ **Que me hace querer hacer cosas que no debería**_  
 _ **Hay algo en ti hay algo**_

Neji le mordió el labio inferior , Oh! Cómo había deseado por tanto tiempo hacer eso! Cada vez que ella se mordía el labio inferior era una tortura para él, y ahora la tenía para saborear cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Ellos se separaron para recuperar el aliento

Los ojos perlas transmitieron toda las emociones que sentían.

Neji la tomó de los muslos y la puso sobre la mesa, los libros cayeron al suelo.

\- ¿Estás segura ? - preguntó Neji cerca de su rostro, él esperaba que ella afirmará, porque Hinata había provocado un incendio en su interior y no creía que podría volver atrás después de probar esos labios, Hinata era peligrosa para él.

\- Hai - dijo aún algo jadeante por el apasionado beso, cada vez que la veía ella parecía más hermosa, esas mejillas ruborizadas y esos labios hinchados era un invitación al paraíso, que Neji no rechazaría.

 ** _Hay algo en ti que me hace sentir una mujer peligrosa  
Hay algo en ti hay algo en ti hay algo en ti  
Que me hace querer hacer cosas que no debería  
Hay algo en ti hay algo en ti hay algo en ti_**

Sin esperar ni un segundo él la besó otra vez, ellos trabaron una intensa batalla entre sus lenguas dentro de sus bocas. Neji llevó la mano a la nuca de la peliazul y la otra la metió bajo su falda, Hinata sentía descargas eléctricas recorriendo su sistema nervioso.

La atrajo más al borde de la mesa, chocándola contra la dura erección dentro de sus pantalones.

Neji necesitaba sentirla más, fue bajando la boca deliciado con esa piel, llegó hasta su cuello y la lamió. Hinata se estremeció, su cuello era su punto débil, demasiado sensible. Él la mordió marcando la blanca piel como su propriedad.

Porque Hinata era suya.

Le apretó la nalga bajo la falda, recorriendo su cuello con su boca, fue bajando y la mano en la nuca de Hinata fue parar bajo su blusa.

Hinata suspiraba a cada movimiento de Neji, era maravilloso sentir esas manos recorriendo su cuerpo. El Hyuga le apretó el seno fuertemente por sobre el sostén, había soñado por tanto tiempo con esos dos montes que ahora tocaba, Hinata gimió levemente apretando las manos en la espalda de Neji.

Él la inclinó un poco para atrás y le quitó la camisa llevando el sostén luego después, la quería completamente desnuda y entregue a él. Volvió a morder su piel y apretar ese seno ahora desnudo, recorrió con la lengua hasta su pecho dejando un camino mojado y húmedo por su piel hasta llegar a su pezón, llevó la mano hasta la intimidad de la peliazul, provocando un estremecimiento placeroso cuando paso por la vagina cubierta por la prenda mojada.

Neji sonrió satisfecho y mordió su pezón.

\- Mhn~ - Hinata tenía la visión ofuscada y su cuerpo se sentía en llamas, empezó a gemir levemente cuando Neji movió sus dedos de arriba a abajo en su entrepierna.

 ** _Dame todo lo que tienes, piel a piel,_**

 ** _Oh! mí Dios,_**  
 ** _No pares, nene_**

Neji chupó con ganas el pezón erecto sin dejar de torturarla con los dedos, los gemidos y esa fragancia lo estaban enloqueciendo, quién sabe cuanto tiempo podría controlar su ganas de estar en ella, porque la excitación de su pene estaba al tope, ese cuerpo era demasiado pecaminoso y apenas había empezado.

Hinata soltaba gemidos por las sensaciones, siquiera la estaba tocando directamente en el clítoris y ya lograba tenerla tan extasiada, no podía imaginar nada mejor que estar con él de la forma que estaba ahora.

Neji cambio de pezón dando atención al otro de igual manera, sin detener sus movimientos por sobre la húmeda prenda fina, deleitándose con su sabor y con esos deliciosos sonidos que escapaban de la boca de la ojiperla sin ningún tipo de control, Neji quería enloquecerla de la misma manera que ella lo enloquecía.

Hinata había provocado su sentencia al caer en la tentación, ahora sería consumida completamente por él.

Él apartó la braga a un lado y introdujo los dedos lentamente dentro de ella.

\- Ah~- Hinata cerró los ojos completamente y se arqueo.

\- Dios, Hinata estás tan mojada - dijo entre dientes Neji. Sólo de imaginarse dentro de ese apretado y mojado canal, su pene imploraba por liberarse y poseerla. Cuando el castaño empezó sus movimientos adentro y afuera Hinata deliró, Neji empezó a moverse lento para luego poco a poco ir aumentando el ritmo, arrancando más y más gemidos a medida que la envestía con sus habilidosos movimientos.

\- Oh ~~ - Hinata ya no pensaba en absolutamente nada que no fuera sentir ese placer, pero aún no tenía suficiente, quería más de él, lo quería todo.

Neji detuvo sus movimientos, se afastó y se bajo los pantalones junto a la ropa interior, Hinata jadeó y se sonrojó al ver su miembro al descubierto, él la atrajo otra vez más cerca y con una mano en su duro y excitado miembro rozó la intimidad de Hinata por sobre la braga mojada.

\- Ah ~ - Los dos jadearon al sentir el placer del roce de sus sexos. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y Neji entrecerró los ojos suspirando, estaba loco por sentir como sería estar dentro de esa mojada vagina. Con sólo estar rozando de esa manera ya lo traía delirando.

Neji de la misma forma que movió sus dedos minutos atrás empezó a mover la punta de su pene en la entrada de su intimidad, por sobre la ropa interior, Hinata suspiraba deliciada.

Eran movimientos rítmicos simples y tan placenteros.

\- Neji ~ - Hinata suplicó con la mirada ofuscada y la boca entreabierta, no quería seguir siendo torturada, quería que él la poseyera por completo.

Oh! Dios, no podía competir con esa expresión y el sonido de su nombre en esos gloriosos labios, Hinata seguramente lo mataría de esa forma pero él moriría feliz.

 ** _Hay algo en ti que me hace sentir una mujer peligrosa_**  
 ** _Hay algo en ti_**  
 ** _Que me hace querer hacer cosas que no debería_**  
 ** _Hay algo en ti_**

Sin poder contener su hambre por ella le rasgó la prenda y la arrojó por cualquier lado, Hinata jadeó y luego cerró los ojos cuando Neji rozó el duro y palpitante miembro en su entrada empapada sin ninguna barrera.

Neji cerró los ojos completamente.

\- Mierda, Hinata yo... - él la miró a los ojos jadeante, estaba tan mojada, su entrada empapada lo estaba tentando a tirar por la borda el control, Hinata sonrió, sus cuerpos estaba algo sudorosos por la temperatura alta, las mejillas ruborizadas eran más una prueba del calor que sentían en su piel.

\- No te contengas Neji - dijo sacando los lentes del castaño - Mhn~ - ella gimió cuando él volvió a moverse de arriba abajo, los lentes cayeron al piso pero eso no importo a ninguno de los dos.

Porque Neji no necesitaba oír más ningún permiso.

Necesitaba con urgencia sentirla, pero era demasiado protector como para irrumpir dentro de ella de forma brusca buscando sólo su propio placer, parar Neji ella era como un objeto valioso que debía tratar con delicadeza con miedo de que pudiera romperse.

 ** _No hay nada que probar_**  
 ** _Sé lo que estoy haciendo_**  
 ** _El modo en que nos estamos moviendo introduciéndonos a algo nuevo_**  
 ** _Quiero saborearlo_**

Lenta y tortuosamente se fue introduciendo dentro de ella. Neji apretó sus nalgas hasta marcar la blanca piel. Santo Cielos, era tan apretado, caliente y mojado dentro de ella, había entrado al paraíso. Hinata hizo una mueca de dolor y Neji se retuvo dentro de ella, preocupado la besó tiernamente en el rostro mientras ella se aferraba fuertemente a su espalda

Hinata rodeó sus piernas en la cintura del Hyuga estrechándolo más contra ella, Neji gimió.

\- Hinata si haces eso Mhn~ - Hinata no quería ser tratada con delicadeza, quería saciarse de él y sentirlo profundo dentro de ella.

Neji pareció entender el mensaje o simplemente no pudo más contenerse porque empezó a estocarla sintiendo placeres indescriptibles.

\- Dios, Hinata~- él cerró los ojos ofuscado por el placer, había imaginado millares de veces como sería sentirla pero nada se comparaba con la realidad, si es que era real, porque era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, demasiado fascinante. A los pocos fue aumentando el ritmo, ya no había porque retenerse, Hinata lo quería de esa forma tanto como él.

\- Ah~~ Neji ~- Hinata apretaba las manos en ese cuerpo majestuoso, Neji lograba llevarla a otro mundo. Se sentía tan bien esas envestidas.

 ** _Todo lo que tienes, piel a piel, oh! mí Dios_**  
 ** _Nene no pares_**

Sus cuerpos estaban tan unidos, encajándose perfectamente el uno al otro.

Los dos se completaban maravillosamente.

Las estocadas aumentaban cada vez, Neji sentía como su miembro deslizaba por la mojada vagina con mayor dificultad a cada momento, porque el canal se estaba apretando cada vez más alrededor de su pene, y Neji agradecía a los santos por estar vivo, era extremadamente delicioso sentir como ella tomaba todo lo que él le daba.

Neji no había imaginado que ella sería tan peligrosa para su raciocinio. Él la salió de dentro de ella, Hinata lo miró algo aturdida.

\- ¿Qué...? - Hinata no pudo preguntar, rápidamente Neji la bajo de la mesa y la volteó de espaldas a él - Ah~~ - Hinata gritó de placer cuando fue tomada fuertemente por detrás. Neji empezó a estocarla sin piedad esta vez, a ella le gustó eso. El castaño la envestía duramente sosteniéndola de la cintura. Hinata se sostenía de la mesa como podía, sentía que el placer debilitaba todos sus otros sentidos, la presión en sus caderas la estaba volviendo loca.

Neji no estaba mejor, jadeaba con la visión ofuscada y la piel en llamas mientras chocaba sus caderas, él llevó la mano a su clítoris, estimulando hasta el límite a la peliazul.

 ** _Todas las chicas quieren ser así  
Chicas malas internamente, les gusta eso  
Sabes como me siento por dentro  
Es que hay algo en ti_**

Hinata estaba al borde del orgasmo.

Parecía tan irreal todas esas sensaciones, pero los gritos de placer y el sonido erótico que resonaba por el recinto eran la prueba de que realmente estaba sucediendo.

\- Oh~Neji - todo el cuerpo de Hinata recibía gustosa el impacto de los movimientos del castaño, sentía su vagina contraerse fuertemente alrededor del pene de él, estaba casi a punto de explotar. Esos sonidos que salían de esos celestiales labios eran como música para Neji. Todo esto fue lo que ella había provocado en él, era tan tentadora que era imposible no caerse rendido a sus pies.

Si estaban hechos a la medida el uno para el otro o sólo lo sentían así porque se amaban, no lo sabían, y tampoco importaba, sólo importaba que encajaban perfectamente y se movían en una sincronía enloquecedora.

Estaban extasiados el uno con el otro.

 _ **Si, si hay algo en ti chico**_

 _ **Que me hace querer hacer cosas que no debería**_

\- Oh~Dios NEJI ~- seguramente los vecinos pudieron escuchar su gritó de placer mientras se corría.

Neji apoyo la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos.

\- Hinata ~ - Neji explotó dentro de ella, había sido alucinante.

Ni sus más perfectos sueños con ella podrían igualarse a sentirla de verdad, era impresionante como lograba dejarlo.

Ese día ellos volverían a demostrar su amor algunas veces más por el resto de los cómodos del apartamento, pero eso no significo que días después Hinata no volviera a quejarse que Neji la trataba como si fuera una niña, pero no había problema, ella le demostraría cuantas veces fuera necesario que ella podía ser una peligrosa mujer.

* * *

 _En la mansión Hyuga_

Hiashi miró la hora.

El Hyuga entrecerró los ojos

\- Hanabi, ¿ Has visto a tu hermana? Ya debería estar aquí - dijo cruzando sus brazos el mayor.

Hanabi se encogió de hombros.

\- Hoy tenía clases de apoyo con Neji-niisan, seguramente se habrá equivocado en algunas cuestiones y Neji debe estar obligándola a reescribir hasta que este perfecto - Hanabi hizo una mueca asustada. Neji era muy perfeccionista a veces. La castaña volvió a concentrarse en su libro.

Hiashi frunció el ceño, luego sonrió sarcástico.

~No, sería una idiotez pensar que ellos podrían estar haciendo eso, ¿ verdad?... Nahhh ~

.

.

 _En el apartamento de Neji_

Neji comía un dulce al lado de Hinata.

Los dos estaban sentados en la cama.

Hinata miró al dulce que Neji tenía en manos.

Él suspiró.

\- ¿ Quieres ? - preguntó el castaño. Ella asintió varías veces. El Hyuga sonrió de lado - Está bien cierra los ojos y abre la boca - ordenó, ella entrecerró los ojos desconfiada pero luego se encogió de hombros y hizo lo ordenado.

Neji la miró atentamente.

~ Es tan tierna ~ pensó con una mejilla ruborizada.

Él agarró el dulce con la boca, la miró otra vez y le entregó el dulce boca a boca.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- Mhnn ~ - Ella fue cayendo hacía atrás por el peso del castaño.

Los dos cayeron acostados sobre la cama.

\- Oh~ Neji ~ -

.

.

.


End file.
